Towards the Icy Northern Lights
by MonsterMiku
Summary: Warszawa (OC) - siostra i stolica Polski zaczyna swoje niezależne życie jako państwo-miasto. Aby być uznawana przez innych jako państwo musi wykonać tzw. "Światowe Tournee" Czy jej się uda? I co ją czeka?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Gdzieś w środkowej Europie, w krainie szumiących lasów, pachnących kwieciem łąk , pól czerwonych maków na Monte Cassino i przydomowych ogródków kryjących bratki leży różowy dworek. Należy do najważniejszego rodu Polskiego, Łukasiewiczów, sprawujących władzę od zamierzchłych słowiańskich czasów. Głowa rodziny- Polska, lub inaczej Feliks, to kochający brat dla swojej siostry – Warszawy, a dokładnie Alicji Marty Jadwigi (w skrócie Alicji), miłościwy pan i wspaniały dowódca wojsk dla swoich rodaków oraz oddany przyjaciel dla swojego kompana - Litwy, zwanego Torisem. Jego największym wrogiem jest pan wschodu, król zimna syberyjskiego, kompan Generała Zimy oraz miłośnik Wódki, Ivan Braginsky, władca i personifikacja Rosji oraz Związku Radzieckiego. W jego sercu nadal nie zagoiły się rany które Ivan zadał mu podczas I i II Wojny Światowej. Lecz przez ten jeden dzień musiał zapomnieć o różnicach dzielących go ze swoimi sąsiadami. Warszawa miała uczestniczyć w swojej pierwszej Światowej Konferencji. Feliks bał się że jego mała siostrzyczka może być odtrącana lub nawet niezauważana przez inne państwa, co mogłoby zaważyć na szali losu o sile jego ziem. Pełen zmartwień włożył swój mundur wojskowy na który przypiął wszystkie odznaki, które przypominały mu o dawnych walkach i o dawnej potędze. Spojrzał na błyszczący awers orderu Virtuti Militari. W jego umyśle przemknął ten dzień, gdy został mu on wręczony przez ówczesnego króla jego, Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego za cnotę i dzielność rycerską. Ale w tej chwili był już XXI wiek, czyli czas na nowe zwycięstwa i nowe porażki. Poszedł różowym korytarzem, mijając portrety swoich królów do pokoju swojej słodkiej stolicy, siostry umiłowanej. Otworzył czarne, hebanowe drzwi i powiedział

- Warszawo, musimy już jechać, za 3 godziny zacznie się szczyt a ty nie chcesz się spóźnić, prawda? Wiem jaki ten dzień jest dla Ciebie ważny.

- Dobrze, Polisiu, już idę. Tylko wepnę we włosy nasz narodowy kwiat, fioletowy bratek, symbol naszych zwycięstw i porażek.- powiedziała brązowowłosa panienka o bladej twarzy i zielonych oczach w Polskim mundurze. Wiedziała że czeka ją świetlana przyszłość na nieboskłonie Europy. Nie wiedziała że od dzisiejszego dnia jej życie zmieni się nie do poznania… Wreszcie przestała być małą iskierką w cieniu swego brata…


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1: Światowe Tournee, czyli życie jak prawdziwe państwo

- Jejku, ale tu pięknie!- powiedziała Alicja gdy weszła do gmachu Światowej Organizacji Terytorialnej gdzie zawsze odbywały się Światowe Konferencje. Rzeczywiście, widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Na ścianach przepełnionych flagami wisiały portrety wszystkich królów i królowych świata. Pod nimi ustawione były popiersia władców z czasów Cesarstwa Rzymskiego i Starożytnej Grecji. Na środku korytarza wisiała kartka z datami spotkań w danym miesiącu. Całość prezentowała się bardzo elegancko i poważnie.

- Przyzwyczaj się, tu będziesz spędzać naprawdę dużo czasu. Tak jakby będzie to twój drugi dom. Zapamiętasz to, no nie? – powiedział wesoły Feliks przytulając siostrę.

Skręcili w prawo i otworzyli pierwsze drzwi. Młodsza siostra zobaczyła 39 osób w wojskowych mundurach. Jako jedynego rozpoznała Litwę, partnera swojego brata z którym zawarł unię już w średniowieczu. Podeszła wraz z bratem do dwóch skórzanych krzeseł z napisem „Polska" oraz „Warszawa", ustawionych przy krześle Torisa. Usiedli na nich. Wszystkie krzesła były już zapełnione. Warszawa wiedziała co to znaczy. Wszystkie państwa już są. Rozpoczęła się Konferencja…

* * *

- All right, witam was na 102344 konferencji państw, przyjaciele! Poruszymy tu temat globalnego ocieplenia…Ale najpierw przywitajmy nową osobę: Warszawę, stolicę Polski! Przyjmijcie ją ciepło! Powstań Alicjo Łukasiewicz!- krzyczał Ameryka, jak zwykle bardzo głośno i z pełnymi ustami.

Wszystkie państwa zwróciły głowę w kierunku Sawy. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się

-Dzieńdobry, jestem Alicja Marta Jadwiga Łukasiewicz i jestem stolicą (oraz siostrą) Polski. Bądźcie dla mnie dobrzy. Jestem jeszcze młodą stolicą ale kiedyś będę potężna…

- Ładne zwierzątko. To smok wawelski, prawda ?- zapytał Anglia

-Tak, dziękuję- odpowiedziała dziewczyna

- Ależ Anglio, tu nie ma żadnego smoka!- wykrzyknął Ameryka

-Przymknij się!- odpowiedział mu blondyn

- To tą laską cały czas straszył nas Polska…Żałosne…Ona nie jest nawet państwem!- powiedział Włochy Południowe, znany ze swojego ciętego języka

Warszawie zrobiło się bardzo smutno, więc zaczęła płakać.

-Widzisz co zrobiłeś głupku, teraz tam młoda dama płacze! Wszystko dobrze? Nie przejmuj się nim. Jesteś naprawdę piękna jak na stolicę, mon chèrie…- powiedział wysoki mężczyzna zwany Francją

- Merci Beucoup, już mi lepiej, monsieur…- powiedziała Warszawa

- Belle mademoiselle zna francuski. Moja krew! Czy na pewno jesteś siostrą Polski? Byłbym zaszczycony mieć taką prześliczną krewniaczkę…- powiedział Francis

- Francjo, ty przebiegły pedofilu, nie podrywaj mojej siostry! Chcesz na solo po spotkaniu?! Chcesz…Chcesz?! Użyję polskiego prawa aby Warszawa stała się twoją stolicą!- krzyknął Polska

- Nie chcę się bić…ale w sumie…Byłbym zachwycony mieć piękną Varsowie za stolicę…- powiedział rozmarzonym głosem francuz

-Znów to robisz!- zawołał polak

- Uspokójcie się ludzie, dajcie Ameryce prowadzić spotkanie. Jeżeli chciałbym się spotkać z bandą wariatów poszedłbym do szpitala psychiatrycznego a nie do gmachu Światowej Organizacji Terytorialnej! Każda osoba, która chce dodać coś od siebie, musi przedstawić klarowne argumenty! Reszta w tym czasie milczy i słucha! Na wypowiedź daje wam dokładnie po 8 minut i ani sekundy dłużej!-krzyknął nagle Niemcy

- Dziękuję, Ludwig. A więc Alicjo, będziesz musiała zrobić światowe tournee…- powiedział Ameryka

- Światowe tournee? Co to takiego?- zapytała Warszawa

- To polecenie do każdego ważnego państwa aby zapoznać jego szefa. Don't worry, każde państwo kiedyś musiało to zrobić. Ty pojedziesz do: Włoch (północnych i południowych), Niemiec, Japonii, do mnie, Anglii, Francji, Chin, Rosji, Hiszpanii, Węgier, Austrii, Litwy, Białorusi (współczuję), Ukrainy, Szwajcarii i Liechtenstein, Grecji, Seszeli i Kanady. Pierwszy samolot masz jutro. W każdym państwie będziesz tylko jeden dzień. Od Ciebie zależy czy ciebie polubią czy nie. Good Luck, Alicjo – kontynuował chłopak

- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc przy mnie „współczuję"? Chcesz z kranu? Rosjusiu szykuj kran!- krzyknęła Białoruś

Chyba wiemy co było dalej…


	3. Rozdział 2: Włochy

Rozdział 2: Włochy

Następnego dnia Sawa pojechała na lotnisko i wsiadła do samolotu. Całą drogę jadła paluszki wnerwiając tym innych pasażerów. W Rzymie czekali na nią Romano i Veneziano.

- Cześć,bella. Mam nadzieje że spodoba ci się nasze państwo. Nazywam się Włochy Północne a to jest mój brat, Włochy Południowe. Czuj się jak w domu. Veeeee~ - powiedział kochający pastę włoch

- Taa…Taa…Czuj się jak w domu…- powiedział drugi Włoch

- Pójdźmy na pastę! I na pizzę! Albo nie… Pozwiedzamy trochę! Mam tyle pomysłów! Ale najpierw idziemy na pastę! Romanuś, Venezianuś i Sawcia zjedzą razem obiadeczek! Veeee~ - powiedział starszy włoch, gestykulując

- Dobra, tylko nie obraź się, bellisima, gdy będę grać podczas posiłku na gameboyu w Mario. Takie wypady mnie nie kręcą… - powiedział ciemny brunet

Włochy wraz z Warszawą udali się na obiad do włoskiej restauracji.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po okolicy. W mieście roiło się od kremowych, starych budynków. „No tak, to przecież Rzym"- pomyślała

Mijali stragany ze świeżymi składnikami do pasty. Zapach pomidorów, pasty, pizzy i bazylii unosił się w powietrzu. Sawie zaburczało w brzuchu. Była trochę głodna bo jej prowiant skończył się już gdy przelatywała przez Wiedeń. A w samolocie podawali tylko sushi, którego nie zjadła ponieważ bała się o swój żołądek ( Polacy niezbyt się znają na robieniu sushi a co dopiero stewardesy w samolocie. Ciekawe ile to miało tygodni…? ). Nagle cała grupka stanęła przed piękną, włoską restauracją.

- Sawciuń, widzisz? To jest najsławniejsza restauracja w Rzymie! Tyyyle mieszkańców do niej codziennie przychodzi że szook! Mają tu pyszniuteńką pastę! Takiej drugiej nie znajdziesz! Chodźmy wrzucić coś na ząbek, veee~!- powiedział bardzo podekscytowany włoch z loczkiem po prawej stronie głowy

- Zamknij się do cholery, jełopie! Zachowuj się, mamy gościa!- krzyknął młodszy brat. Następnie odwrócił się do stolicy Polski- Wybacz, fiore…Dojdźmy do naszego stolika.

Kelnerzy byli zapewne przygotowani do tego spotkania bo wskazali im miejsce. Ale nie byle jakie. Na balkonie widokowym porośniętym kwiatami. Kucharz podał im menu w skórzanej oprawie

- Dobrze, Giovanni, poproszę 3 mega ekstra dużą porcje pasty tej co zwykle. O i butelkę wina. A, i jeszcze soczek pomarańczowy!

Jak widzisz gościmy dziś ważnego gościa z Polski- ta panienka to Varsavia.- powiedział wesoło starszy z braci

- No więc Warszawo, jak minęła podróż? Mam nadzieję że do…Venezjano, nie gryź stołu, do cholery! Nie będę z tobą znowu chodził do dentysty, jełopie!- krzyknął miłośnik pomidorów gdy jego brat posmarował ketchupem kant stołu i zaczął go gryźć.

- Jestem zbyt głodny by racjonalnie myśleć. JEEEEŚŚŚŚĆĆĆĆĆ!- powiedział miłośnik pasty

Warszawę bolały żebra od powstrzymywania śmiechu. Po kilku minutach opanowała śmiech.

- Podróż minęła mi bardzo dobrze…Jeju stąd widać cały Rzym! Tu jest tak pięknie!- powiedziała nastolatka

- Wasze zamówienie.- powiedział Giovanni niosąc wielkie talerze pełne spaghetti bolognese, butelkę wina i sok pomarańczowy. Unoszący zapach wydawał się nieprawdziwy, wyrwany ze snu, bardziej anielski niż ludzki.

- Smacznego- powiedzieli Włochy w tym samym momencie

Nastolatka popatrzyła na talerz. Zawartość wydawała się bardzo smakowita, ale „stosik" makaronu mierzył 30 centymetrów. Nie była pewna czy jej żołądek zdoła to wszystko zjeść. Powtarzała sobie w głowie że aby nie być niegrzeczna dla gospodarzy zje połowę mówiąc że jadła już wcześniej. Nagle coś zapachniało alkoholem. Okazało się że Romano odkręcił wino i zaczął nalewać go do kieliszków. Swoją porcję wypił jednym łykiem.

- Przepraszam, ja nie piję. Nie lubię alkoholu.- powiedziała Warszawa - Do tego, jeszcze nie daj Boże się upijemy. A ja jutro muszę lecieć dalej. Nie chcę mieć kaca w samolocie.

- Ależ Bella, dopiero zachodzi słońce. Noc jeszcze młoda…Pójdźmy na kompromis. Wypijesz tylko łyk. Jeżeli Ci nie zasmakuje to nie pij, Venezjano z chęcią wypije twój kieliszek . Jeżeli Ci się spodoba pij jakby ten dzień miałby być twoim ostatnim!- powiedział miłośnik pizzy

Warszawa wypiła łyk. Niby taki dobry rocznik (jak mówił Veneziano, ona nie za bardzo zna się na winach, sama nie pije, nie jest przecież „pełnoletnia") ale smak był podobny do tego „soku" który Francja kiedyś przyniósł na urodziny Feliksa. Oczywiście okazało się to winem, ale Warszawa została dopiero co założona więc mało wiedziała o świecie. W smaku było podobne także do zepsutego soku winogronowego którym została poczęstowana kiedyś gdy pojechała na weekend z bratem do Ameryki (sam Ameryka, pozbawiony kubków smakowych tak na marginesie, nie zauważył że z napojem jest coś nie tak) który okazał się przeterminowany 2 miesiące i tyle też stał otwarty.

- Wiecie co, ja jednak poproszę o sok pomarańczowy.- powiedziała dziewczyna

- Wiedziałem że jesteś słabym kompanem do picia, nie to co Polska…- powiedział rozdrażniony młodszy z braci

Dziewczyna zupełnie zapomniała o spaghetti które było już zimne. Zjadła pół po czym podziękowała. Przypuszczenia się potwierdziły.

Popatrzyła na niebo. Było już zupełnie ciemno a Giovanni zapalał lampiony. Całość wydawała się bardzo zbliżona do sceny „randki" Trampa i Lady z „Zakochanego Kundla".

„Zaraz pewnie kelner zacznie grać tą piosenkę…"- pomyślała

Odgadła. Kucharz i kelner w jednym, wziął instrument i zaczął śpiewać i grać piosenkę z kreskówki Disney'a. Przy „Bella Note" zaczął okropnie jęczeć (widać że był po paru butelkach). No cóż. Scena miała wyglądać romantycznie ale Włochom jak zwykle nie wyszło.

- Jak tam…bełt…Warszaawaa…Żyjesz czy umarłaś…Masz bliźniaczkę?... Czemu masz taką śmieszną minę?...bełt- powiedział Veneziano który widać był już upity

- Brat, idziemy stąd. Jesteś pijany, jełopie!- krzyknął jego brat- Varsawia, idziemy…

Dziewczyna posłusznie poszła z braćmi zapłacić a potem opuścili lokal. Poszli główną ulicą do pięknej, białej kamieniczki. Trzeźwy z braci wytłumaczył że tu mieszkają. Weszli po schodach na odpowiednie piętro. Zatrzymali się pod numerem 14. Romano wyjął z kieszeni klucze i weszli. Zaproszona zobaczyła pokoje w stylu rzymskim, z dużą ilością popiersi. Bracia wskazali jej pokój w którym miała spać. Po obrazach i wystroju zgadła że kiedyś należał on do Dziadzia Rzyma. Teraz był teraz zwykłym, pustym, czystym pokojem, który nie widział swojego właściciela od lat. Nowa lokatorka sprawdzając czy nikt ją przypadkiem nie podgląda przebrała się w biało- czerwoną piżamę. Potem wzięła swoją szczoteczkę do zębów w folklorystyczne wzory oraz miętową pastę do zębów i pomaszerowała do łazienki. Zapytana co robi odpowiedziała że jest bardzo zmęczona i niedługo pójdzie spać. Chłopaki zaprowadzili ją do łazienki i też umyli zęby.

- Buonanotte- powiedziała zaspana dziewczyna

- Buonanotte- odpowiedział trzeźwomyślący chłopak który właśnie opiekował się bratem który zwymiotował. Był bardzo zdziwiony włoskim dziewczyny. Nie wiedział że jego gość potrafi mówić w jego ojczystym języku.

Dziewczyna zasnęła momentalnie. Jakoś w tym pokoju szybko się zasypiało. Jeszcze szybciej gdy miało się cieplutki kocyk. Po cichutku do jej pokoju wszedł Romano. Nachylił się nad dziewczyną.

- Jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza kiedy śpisz, wiesz?- szepnął jej do ucha


	4. Rozdział 3: Niemcy

Rozdział 3:Niemcy

Sawa z bólem serca pożegnała braci Włochy. Została wyprzytulana po wsze czasy a Veneziano zaczął płakać. Obiecała im że kiedyś ich odwiedzi. Wsiadła do samolotu który miał ją zabrać do Niemiec. Całą drogę czytała „ Kroniki Polskie" Jana Długosza, które okazały się bardzo interesujące. Po wylądowaniu w Berlinie zobaczyła wysokiego blond mężczyznę, na oko starszego nawet od Feliksa w narodowym mundurze niemieckim. Dziewczyna domyśliła się że to jest ten słynny pan Niemcy, uosobienie tego kraju. Po wyjściu z samolotu podeszła do niego i powiedziała

- Guten Tag. Ich heiße Warschau

- Guten Tag. Mein heiße ist Deutshland. Możesz mówić po polsku. Zrozumiem cię. Poza tym, wyrosłaś odkąd byłaś pod moimi zaborami.

- Eee…Dziękuję panie Niemcy

- Mów do mnie po prostu Niemcy lub Ludwig

- Dobrze p…Niemcy

- I o to chodzi. Jak widzisz jesteśmy w mojej stolicy, w Berlinie. Ładnie tu prawda? Już się naoglądałaś zabytków tego miasta podczas II Wojny Światowej. Więc nie będziemy zwiedzać. Chodź, niedaleko zaparkowałem auto, pojedziemy do mnie do domu. Przygotowałem obiad. Przy okazji odpoczniesz trochę po podróży.- powiedział mężczyzna

Pomaszerowali do samochodu. Ludwig otworzył jej drzwi aby mogła wsiąść i pojechali. Oczywiście nie tak szybko jak we Włoszech, ale na tyle szybko aby być prędko na miejscu. Stała przed typowym, jednorodzinnym domem z trawą w ogrodzie obciętą chyba przy pomocy linijki na której poupychane były w każdym możliwym miejscu krasnale ogrodowe (Niemcy uważali że przynoszą one szczęście). Gdy weszła do środka czystość biła po oczach. W wypastowanej, drewnianej podłodze mogła się przejrzeć a w powietrzu unosiła się przyjemna, lawendowa nuta. Nagle rozległ się trzask, jakby coś spadało z marmurowych schodów prowadzących na drugie piętro. Był to nastolatek, może o 2 lata od niej starszy, o białych włosach, w biało- czarnej koszuli w kratkę, czarnych spodniach, czarnych Converse'ach i skórzanej bransoletce na dłoni. Na jego głowie siedziało żółte pisklę.

- Kto to jest?- zapytała Sawa gdy obolały chłopak podniósł się i otrzepywał ubranie.

- To… To jest mój brat, Prusy (dla przyjaciół Gilbert), który chyba znowu grał te swoje, pożal się Boże, „solówki" w Guitar Hero.- odpowiedział zawstydzony Niemcy.

- Cześć, śliczna…To ty musisz być tą pięknością która miała do nas dzisiaj zawitać…Jeszcze ładniejsza niunia niż w mych snach …Poza tym, widzę że słuchasz tego samego gatunku muzyki co ja...- powiedział chłopak spoglądając na jej koszulkę.

Warszawa przypomniała sobie że pod kurtkę od munduru założyła bluzkę z płytą jednego z jej ulubionych zespołów z napisem „Rammestein". Tak, Warszawa słuchała metalu i rocka.

- Yyy… dzięki.- odpowiedziała

- Przepraszam za niego. Jest dziwny…Nie wierzę że jesteśmy spokrewnieni…Ehhh…- powiedział dorosły.- Chodź, przygotowałem wursty, piwo i kartofle. Rozpalę grilla… A i zaczyna się mecz…Mamy co robić…

-Ale przecież jest zima, nawet nie zaczęła się wiosna!- powiedziała zdziwiona dziewczyna

- Wiem. Ale to nadal nie zmienia faktu że grill będzie…-powiedział Niemiec- Ja będę teraz zajęty przygotowaniami więc nie będę miał dla was czasu, przepraszam. Musicie więc czymś się zająć…Gilbert, możesz na przykład pokazać Alicji okolicę lub oprowadzić ją po domu. Co wybierasz? Macie półtorej godziny, ponieważ tyle zajmie mi gotowanie, rozpalanie grilla i nalewanie piwa. Coś jest niejasne? Nie? Dobrze? Spotykamy się tu za 1 i 49/60 godziny…Bracie, opiekuj się gościem- powiedział blondyn

- Spoko luzik , brachol. Ja i Gilbird zaopiekujemy się nią. Ma szczęście że trafiła na takiego zaglibistego przewodnika jak ja… Pod moimi skrzydłami włos jej nawet z głowy nie spadnie. Nie chcemy przecież wywołać wojny z Polską, prawda? Ach, Feliks… Kopę lat… Chyba z 600 stuknęło jak nie więcej…Dobra, koniec tych melancholii. Będzie miała tu tak dobrze że jeszcze zabłaga o przeprowadzkę do nas!- powiedział pewny siebie nastolatek

-Trzymam Cię za słowo…- odpowiedział mu brat

- I tak trzymać! Dobra Sawa, najpierw oprowadzę cię po naszym czadowym domu a potem oprowadzę cię po okolicy. Niedaleko jest park w którym często są rockowe koncerty. Ale jedna sprawa: nie oddalaj się ode mnie. Nie znasz okolicy, nie masz mapy, byś się zgubiła jak nic. A ja Cię nie znajdę gdy będziesz się błąkać po lesie za domem. Tam ćwiczymy przygotowania do wojny i w ogóle strzelanie. Jest tam dużo granatów i bomb minowych więc wystrzeliłabyś siebie w powietrze. A my tego nie chcemy, jasne?- powiedział jasny blondyn do swojego gościa- Chodź, zaczniemy wycieczkę po naszym Haus!

Chłopak w przedpokoju zaprowadził ją najpierw do kuchni. Była obłożona płytkami a na środku pomieszczenia stał jasny stół przy którym były ustawione 4 krzesła. Dziewczyna zauważyła że gdzieżby nie spojrzeć panował bijący po oczach ład i porządek. Poszli dalej. Stanęli przed białymi, drewnianymi drzwiami

- Co prawda Ludwig nie będzie zachwycony gdy się dowie że pokazałem ci jego pokój ale co mi tam…- powiedział nastolatek po czym przycisnął klamkę. Dziewczyna ujrzała wtedy pokój o jasnych ścianach na których powywieszane były trasy wojen, strategie ataków i kontrataków, zapiski wojennych przywódców, zdjęcia i portrety najwspanialszych Niemców oraz portret rodzinny na którym był ojciec braci- Germania, który trzymał na rękach malutkiego Niemcy gdy jeszcze był Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim a obok niego stał mały, na oko w wieku szkolnym Prusy. W otwartej szafie wisiały mundury wojskowe oraz normalne ubrania. Tych ostatnich było o wiele mniej niż tych pierwszych. Na drewnianym, antycznym biurku leżał nieskończony list, pióro wieczne, urzędowe papiery oraz zdjęcie wszystkich państw osi.

Poszli dalej. Prusy pokazał jej gdzie jest łazienka po czym zaprowadził ją do pokoju w którym miała spać. Za białymi drzwiami pomieszczenia kryło się pomieszczenie o czarnych ścianach, czarnych oknach, wielkiej kolekcji gitar powywieszanych na ścianie, flagach pruskich w każdym możliwym miejscu, plakatach niemieckich (i nie tylko) zespołów rockowych i metalowych oraz stare, dawno nie używane zbroje krzyżackie .

- Czemu ten pokój jest tak diametralnie inny od reszty?- zapytała Warszawa

- Bo widzisz…To jest mój stary pokój. Okazał się za mały więc przeniosłem się do gościnnego. Teraz ten go zastępuje oraz pełni funkcję mojego składzika oraz mojego studia nagrań. Patrz, tam mam nawet plakaty Metallicki oraz Iron Maiden. Uważam że ten pokój ma głębię i Powera. No wiesz…Jest przesiąknięty moimi wspomnieniami oraz są tu rzeczy przypominające mi o dawnych czasach gdy jeszcze byłem uznawanym państwem. Ale to tylko wspomnienia…- powiedział Gilbert posmutniawszy

- Przepraszam. Coś tak podejrzewałam ale nie byłam pewna…

- Nic nie szkodzi…- odpowiedział jej chłopak i pogłaskał swoje pisklę po głowie

Pokazawszy jej cały dom, Gilbert i Alicja wyszli z domu Beilschmidtów. Warszawa musiała niestety poczekać na Prusy ponieważ chłopak musiał zmienić sznurowadła w swoich glanach. Dziewczyna dobrze znała ten problem ponieważ sama je czasem nosiła do munduru wojskowego. Gdy już skręcili w następną ulicę chłopak objaśniał jej jaka droga gdzie prowadzi oraz jak dojechać do Berlina z Warszawy. Spacerując tak koło siebie Warszawa przypominała sobie czasy gdy jej brat miał więcej czasu dla niej, a ona była młodsza. Wtedy razem chodzili na spacery po parkach a on uczył ją puszczać latawce i jesienią robić ludki z kasztanów. Ale te czasy odeszły razem z dzieciństwem…Gdy skręcili dalej w lewo i doszli do parku. Wyglądał zupełnie jak najzwyczajniejszy, polski park, szału nie było. Poszli nad wielki staw który usytuowany był w centrum parku. Teraz był zamarznięty ale nadal wyglądał pięknie. Usiedli nad brzegiem. Zostało im jeszcze 15 minut więc zaczęli rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym.

- Sawa, mam takie pytanko. Czemu dopiero teraz robisz swoje światowe tournee? Przecież istniejesz już od średniowiecza, powinnaś mieć to dawno za sobą…- zapytał chłopak

- Bo widzisz… Nie byłam dość silna. Byłam bardzo „chorowitą" i słabą stolicą. Albo byłam pod zaborami albo się po nich odbudowywałam. A teraz, gdy jestem metropolią globalną i zawarłam dużo sojuszy, żyje mi się o wiele lepiej. A ty, nie jesteś już państwem. Bez urazy ale: czemu nadal żyjesz? Powinieneś być w Niebie, dołączyć do swojego ojca, do Dziadzia Rzyma, do Starożytnego Egiptu i Grecji… A jednak jesteś tu, wśród nas,,,- zapytała dziewczyna

- Bo widzisz… Pamięć o mnie nie minęła. I nie mówią o mnie w czasie przeszłym jak w wypadku Starożytnego Rzymu lub Germanii. Żyję w sercach moich rodaków. Chociaż jestem już bardzo słaby i nie wiem czy dożyję następnego stulecia to… Po prostu nie chcę umrzeć. Nie chcę aby dzieciaki uczyły się o mnie z tych zaglibiście nudnych książek od historii tylko raczej…No wiesz…Na Geografii i aby pani nauczycielka mówiła im o mojej potędze i triumfach…Chociaż nie ma mnie już na mapie dla wielu ludzi naprawdę istnieję…A poza tym jestem naprawdę dumny z mojego braciszka który (nawet nie dorównuje mojej niegdyś potędze) jest silnym państwem. Naprawdę silnym…Razem z Francją dyryguje Unią Europejską. I to mnie cieszy. Widzę że jeżeli mnie zabraknie to mam świetnego zastępcę który nie będzie tak, przyznaję się, lekkomyślny w niektórych momentach…- odpowiedział jej melancholijnie Prusy

- Oh…- zdołała z siebie wydusić dziewczyna

- No ale zbierajmy się już. Mamy tylko 5 minut na dotarcie do domu. Pewnie Ludwig da nam jeszcze trochę czasu to przetestuję twoje możliwości do roli gitarzysty w Gitar Hero. A poza tym, jesteś spoko. Nie jesteś taka jak na przykład Lili Zwigli która cały czas mnie wkurza tym swoim „Oh braciszku…". Mega denerwujące, co nie? A w dowód że jesteś spoko odznaczam cię tytułem mojej metalowej przyjaciółki oraz fanki numer 1. Możesz zacząć mnie całować po stopach…Nie no żart taki, nie patrz się tak na mnie. Obiecaj mi coś, OK.? Będziesz do mnie wbijać częściej, dobra? Fajnie się z tobą spędza czas…A i jeszcze coś abyś nie robiła sobie nadziei: nie zakocham się w tobie…Moje serce zostało dawno zabrane przez Elizabetę (Węgry jeżeli nie znasz imion wszystkich państw). Ale ona mi to serce złamała. Wyszła za Austrię i teraz jest z nim szczęśliwa…Ale nadal nie oddała mi serca…- wyznał Gilbert

- Dziękuję za tytuł. To miłe. A jeżeli chodzi o Węgry…Bez obaw, jeszcze kiedyś odkryje twój urok i porzuci Austrię dla Ciebie…- odpowiedziała dziewczyna…

„Kogo ja okłamuje, Węgry obchodzi rocznicę ślubu z Austrią jako święto narodowe. Szanse są bardzo nikłe…" –pomyślała ze smutkiem

-Myślisz… Oh, Sawuń, dziękuję! I za to Cię lubię…- powiedział ucieszony władca Prus- A teraz biegiem bo Gilbert zorientuje się że spóźniliśmy się o 3 minuty!

* * *

Gdy wrócili, pierwsze co zrobił Niemcy to zapytał czemu się spóźnili. Warszawa zmyśliła że się zgubiła a Prusy musiał ją szukać. Niemcy bardzo zmartwił się tym co powiedziała, więc dał jej mapę okolicy. Dziewczyna bardzo podziękowała za prezent. Niemcy powiedział że o grillu totalnie zapomniał ale kupił ziemniaki, wursty i piwo więc to będzie dzisiejsze menu. Warszawa momentalnie zjadła obiad. Była bardzo głodna bo nie jadła nic od rana a teraz zachodziło już słońce.

- Czemu nie pijesz piwa? Nie smakuje Ci?- zapytał Ludwig

- Nie, to nie to. Po prostu…Nigdy nie piłam piwa. Do tego nie jestem pełnoletnia…- odpowiedziała zawstydzona dziewczyna

- NIGDY?! Nie żartuj! Ale naprawdę?! Musimy to zmienić! Musisz wypić choćby kufel!- wykrzyknął Prusy oblewając Niemcy piwem które właśnie pił

- Zgadzam się. Hetalia też nie jest pełnoletni a pija…- powiedział młodszy z braci

-Dobrze, napiję się…- powiedziała Warszawa po czym wzięła kufel i zaczęła pić piwo, oczywiście bezalkoholowe. Niezbyt jej smakowało ale aby nie robić im przykrości powiedziała że jest całkiem dobre.

Po obiadokolacji poszła do pokoju Gilberta aby zagrać z nim w obiecaną partyjkę w Gitar Hero

- Dobra, jaką piosenkę wybierasz? „Nothing Else Metters" zespołu Metallica, „ Fear of the Dark" Iron Maiden czy „Mein Land" Rammestein?- zapytał jej przyjaciel

- Wiesz co…Wszystkie, po kolei! A jak! Jak szaleć na gitarze to na całego!

- Zuch dziewczyna! Dobra…Einz, zwei, drei!

* * *

I tak zanim się spostrzegli była godzina 22.00. Warszawa była bardzo śpiąca, a jutro przecież miała odlot do następnego państwa.

- Czemu idziesz spać, Sawaterminatorze? Laska, noc jeszcze będzie trwać długo…- powiedział zawiedzony chłopak

- Dobrze że chociaż ty przestrzegasz codziennej dawki snu a nie to co on…Nie przeszkadzam Ci…Guten Naht- powiedział Nimcy

- Guten Naht, Deuthsland…- powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy

- Ej a ja? A o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu i idolu zapomniałaś?- zapytał z udawanym obrażeniem się Prusy

- Hahaha…Guten Naht, Preußen…

-Hahaha…Guten Naht, liebste Warschau

Dziewczyna pomaszerowała do pokoju i przebrała się w piżamę. Położyła się do łóżka i zasnęła…Miała dziwny sen. Śniło jej się że znalazła miłość i szczęście…Nie wiedziała że ten sen niedługo się spełni…


	5. Rozdział 4: Francja

Rozdział 4: Francja

Warszawa długo żegnała się z Prusami i z Niemcami. Niemcy i Prusy zaczęli traktować ją jak dawno nie widzianą, młodszą siostrę. Ostatecznie obiecała że przyjedzie do nich na ferie wielkanocne. Gdy samolot wylatywał o 17.00 dostała wiadomość od Gilberta z jeszcze jednymi pożegnaniami.

Dziewczyna była bardzo zdenerwowana. Ameryka powiedział jej przez telefon że dziś pojedzie do Francji. Nie chciała zrobić na panu Francji złego wrażenia, co więcej, zależało jej na wizerunku w jego oczach. Nie chciała aby przez jej nieuwagę znowu źle pomyślał o Polsce. Tego bała się najbardziej…

Samolot leciał bardzo krótko, czas w samolocie płynął bardzo szybko. Cały czas rozmyślała o swoim śnie. Śnił jej się przystojny blondyn w okularach o pięknych, niebieskich oczach. Też był nieśmiały tak jak ona. W chłopaku ze snu zakochała się od pierwszego wejrzenia. A on przez cały sen mówił jej imię. Gdy wiedziała że sen się już kończy, zaczęła płakać, a wtedy chłopak pocałował ją w głowę i powiedział aby się nie martwiła, bo niedługo się spotkają i nic ich już nie rozłączy.

Gdy Sawa zobaczyła w myślach jego twarz, zaczęła płakać. Uważała że to tylko sen, że nigdy już go nie zobaczy, że jej życie na zawsze zostanie pozbawione kolorów… Gdy zauważyła że wszyscy w samolocie się na nią dziwnie patrzą, uspokoiła się i myślała o podróży.

Na lotnisku w Paryżu był duży tłum. Gdy wyszła z samolotu podszedł do niej wysoki blondyn o półdługich włosach, z zarostem na twarzy. Spostrzegła że jest ubrany w francuski mundur. Zgadła że to pan Francja.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Tu t'appelles comment?

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je m'appelle Varsovie.

-Oh, belle Varsovie! Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, République Française. Miło mi cię znów widzieć…- powiedział mężczyzna po czym pocałował jej dłoń- Chodź za mną do mojego voiture. Zaparkowałem niedaleko

Nie bój się, będę się Tobą opiekował, ptaszyno. Jesteś w ramionach Braciszka Francji, nic Ci nie grozi…

- Dobrze monsieur France…

- Ależ moja droga, nie mów tak do mnie! Było by mi milej gdybyś mówiła do mnie Braciszku Francjo.- powiedział śmiejąc się

Wsiedli do zaparkowanego samochodu. Francja zapalił silnik i odjechali. Na ulicach można było spotkać mieszankę kulturową. Od Arabów po Chińczyków.

- Belle Fleur, jak Tobie minęła podróż? Widać po tobie że jesteś zmęczona. Pamiętam jak byłem młodszy i robiłem swoje światowe tournee, byłem tak zmęczony że nie mogłem prowadzić konia (było to bardzo dawno temu). Hahaha…Jaki ja byłem wtedy młody! – powiedział z melancholią chłopak- No dobrze, jesteśmy przy moim domu(tak, jest cały mój). Przygotowałem kolację.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Była przed starą willą porośniętą winoroślą i kwiatami był biały stół z dwoma krzesłami. Zapalone były także świece. Przez uchylone okno (zapewne od kuchni) unosił się piękny zapach świeżo upieczonych croissantów.

Francuz otworzył drzwi wejściowe i wpuścił dziewczynę do środka. Wnętrze było urządzone w królewskim stylu, gdyby nie wiedziała że jest w domu Francisa pomyślałaby że znalazła się Wersalu lub Luwrze za czasów panowania królów. Czerwony dywan ciągnął się przez cały korytarz a na ścianach powieszone były portrety królów francuskich oraz herby szlacheckie. Ściany u góry tworzyły piękne sklepienie. Okna były niezwykłe- zamiast zwykłych szyb miały kolorowe witraże podobne do tych z katedry Notre Dame. Całość prezentowała się wprost królewsko.

- Mon fleur, pewnie jesteś głodna. Nie obawiaj się. Braciszek przygotował coś do jedzenia. Wyjdźmy na balkon.- powiedział słodko Francja

Alicja poszła za nim na taras który widokiem obejmował wierzę Eiffla oraz cały Paryż. Była zachwycona. Gdy usiadła przy stole Braciszek Francja nagle wyszedł a gdy wrócił przyniósł winogrona, wino, croissanty oraz dżem. Stwierdził że jest już późno i nie ma sensu robić obiadu. Gdy zasiadł do stołu, wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę i zapalił świecznik a następnie nalał do kieliszków wina. Obaj w tym samym momencie powiedzieli sobie „Bon apettite" i zaczęli jeść

- No więc Warszawo…Bardzo cieszę się że tu jesteś. Pamiętam jak byłaś jeszcze dzieckiem i pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię na dworze Polski. Siedziałaś na tronie obok Feliksa oraz pary królewskiej. Nigdy nie widziałem słodszego dziecka. Pamiętam jak na pożegnanie dałaś mi bukiet kwiatów i powiedziałaś abym szybko tam wrócił. Niestety miałem tyle planów i wojen oraz byłem tak zajęty że przyjeżdżałem do Polski bardzo rzadko. Później zniknęłaś z mapy podczas I i II Wojny Światowej i miałem wyrzuty sumienia. Myślałem że nigdy więcej nie zobaczę tej słodkiej istotki która –chociaż nosiła bardzo małą koronę- leżała luźno na jej głowie i wyciągała do mnie swoje rączki. Byłaś wtedy taka urocza… A teraz wydoroślałaś. Widzę cię pierwszy raz od tak długiej rozłąki. Wyrosłaś na piękną młodą damę i już teraz zazdroszczę twojemu przyszłemu mężowi (Nie rumień się tak! Braciszek gwarantuje że będziesz go miała)… Nawet nie wiesz jaki jestem z ciebie dumny że potrafisz tak pięknie mówić po francusku…Duma rozpiera kochanego Braciszka Francję!... Aby zrekompensować tobie to że nie widziałaś mnie tak długo mam dla ciebie prezent.- powiedział po czym wyjął zza pleców pudełko.

Dziewczyna otworzyła podarek i zobaczyła dwie suknie. Jedna była żółta, balowa i ozdobiona kwiatami paproci. Natomiast druga była bardziej codzienna, jasnoróżowa, z niebieską wstążką na kołnierzyku. Dodane do nich były także buty i dodatki.

- Dziękuję…Są przepiękne!- Powiedziała oszołomiona dziewczyna po czym wstała od stołu i przytuliła mężczyznę.

- Wiedz że Braciszek cię kocha. No już, już Rudziku. Nie ma za co naprawdę. Która to godzina- spojrzał na zegarek- 23.00?! Kochanie, dziewczyny w twoim wieku już o tej porze śpią. Chodź zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju. Wiesz co… Nie przemęczaj swoich pięknych, małych nóżek. Zaniosę cię tam- powiedział po czym wziął Sawę w ramiona

Weszli razem po schodach na 2 piętro, po czym udali się na koniec korytarza. Francja wygrzebał z kieszeni kluczyk w kształcie lilijki królewskiej. Posadził dziewczynę na ziemi i otworzył drzwi. Oczom dziewczyny ukazał się biały pokój w XIX stylu ozdobiony portretami księżniczek. Na podłodze stał stary domek dla lalek. W środku znajdowały się laleczki z porcelany. Na kominku stał bukiet róż. Przez witraże na ścianach padało zabarwione na kolorowo światło księżyca.

- Proszę oto klucz. Ten pokój daję ci na zawsze. Zapamiętaj że zawsze gdy będziesz mieć kłopoty, możesz przyjechać do Braciszka. Możesz tu nawet kiedyś zamieszkać. Braciszek zawsze będzie czekał tu na ciebie. Nie zapomnij… – powiedział po czym odszedł. Dźwięk wchodzenia po schodach ciągnął się echem w domu po czym ucichł.

Warszawa umyła zęby i położyła się w łożu. Była bardzo wdzięczna Francisowi za gościnność. Rzeczywiście kochała go jak starszego brata.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zasnęła

* * *

Pierwsza notka od MonsterMiku: Dziękuję za reviewy, piszcie ich więcej, błagam ^/^ ! Jak widzicie Francja dużo zwraca się po francusku. Kocham tą postać ponieważ sama bardzo intensywnie uczę sie francuskiego i pisząc jego wypowiedzi mogę powtórzyć mój materiał.

A i jeszcze coś: Ten rozdział jest ze specjalną dedykacją dla Abigail Izumi która wyciągnęła mnie z głebokiego dołka i porządnie nakrzyczała na mnie gdy powiedziałam jej że chcę porzucić "Towards[...]" Ale bez obaw, fanfic nadal jest pisany, nic mu już nie grozi! Będę teraz rzadziej dodawać nowe rozdziały bo tak jakby jeszcze ich nie napisałam ^/^ .Wytrwajcie światowe tournee ( też mi się czasem nie chce ich pisać) a ff będzie o wiele bardziej ciekawszy, dodam tam trochę dramatu, przygodówki i romansu więc trzymajcie się mocno!Jeszcze raz dziękuję że to wszystko czytacie...

Do natępnego rozdziału!

MonsterMiku


	6. Rozdział 5: Japonia

Rozdział 5: Japonia

Po wejściu do samolotu i oderwaniu się od ziemi Alicja była bardzo podekscytowana. Była Otaku więc lot do Japonii był dla niej lotem do raju. Także podróż minęła jej w zaskakująco szybkim czasie. Do przestawienia czasowego też się przyzwyczaiła. W Japonii było teraz południe.

Po wylądowaniu samolotu i po wyjściu podbiegł do niej chłopak w japońskim mundurze, na oko trochę starszy od niej (może w wieku Włoch?).

- Konnichiwa, ty jesteś Warushawa?- zapytał z silnym, japońskim akcentem

- Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Warushawa desu. Watashi wa ju go sai desu. Douzo joroshiku onegaishimasu.- powiedziała po japońsku dziewczyna po czym ukłoniła się głęboko

- Skąd tak dobrze znasz Japoński?- zapytał zszokowany chłopak

- Watashi wa Otaku desu. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem na twarzy

- Aaa…To wiele wyjaśnia.

Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Nippon desu. Douzo joroshiku onegaishimasu- powiedział japończyk po czym też się ukłonił- a teraz chodź, pójdźmy coś zjeść.

Warszawa szła pod rękę z Japonią. Patrzyła z oczami szeroko otwartymi na budowle. Były naprawdę wielkie! Do tego tak niesamowicie piękne i nowoczesne…

- Honda-san, to miasto jest sugoi!- powiedziała z podziwem dziewczyna

- Wiem, Arisu-chan, wiem. Brakuje mi dawnego Tokio, ale to też jest nie złe. A poza tym masz, to prezent powitalny- powiedział jej Honda, wręczając paczuszkę.

W środku był najprawdziwszy mundurek szkolny- sera fuku. Warszawa prawie zemdlała z zachwytu. Poszła do toalety w japońskim Fast foodzie i przebrała się. Wyglądała przepięknie!

- Łaał, Arisu-chan wyglądasz pięknie. Przypominasz mi moją siostrę Tajwan gdy chodziła do szkoły. Wyglądacie bardzo podobnie- powiedział zszokowany japończyk

- Nie porównuj mnie do niej. Jesteśmy zupełnie inne. Poza tym, co robisz w łazience dla dziewczyn Kiku-kun?- zapytała podejrzliwie Sawa

- Emmm…Nic!- powiedział czerwony na twarzy Honda wybiegając szybko z pomieszczenia

Gdy wyszli z restauracji, Sawa zobaczyła 2 rowery pozostawione w stojakach. Japonia wytłumaczył jej że pojadą nimi do jego domu ponieważ przejechanie Tokio samochodem na przedmieścia zajęłoby kilka godzin (niestety bardzo widać było przeludnienie w kraju). Wsiedli na rowery i pojechali. Warszawę zdziwiło to że gdy przejeżdżali stolicę bardzo rzadko widać było jakiekolwiek drzewo, park, skwer lub nawet las. Pamiętała że w mieście gdzie panuje, też jest przeludnienie, też w godzinach szczytu nie da się przejechać ale ona dba aby było w mieście dużo parków i skwerów i aby sadzili drzewa.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce, Sawa przeżyła szok. Tokio było bardzo nowoczesne lecz w przedmieściach czas się zatrzymał. Nadal było tak jak w Japonii zanim przeżyła „atak kulturowy" zachodu. Japonia wyjął klucze i otworzył drewniany domek. Wszedł do środka, zdjął buty i zaprosił Alicję do środka. Poszła za nim, w progu zdjęła buty i zmieniła na kapcie. Przez duże okno w dużym salonie można było zobaczyć piękne jezioro które otaczały drzewa wiśni. Kwiaty już rozkwitły. Wszystko wyglądało jak z bajki.

- Więc, Warushawa-chan , witaj w mym domu. To zaszczyt gościć tu ciebie. Pewnie jesteś głodna. Zaraz przyniosę odango na przekąskę a potem ugotuję ramen. Proszę usiąść przy stole i odpocząć- powiedział Kiku

- Ależ Honda-san, pomogę tobie gotować! Tylko będziesz musiał mnie nauczyć jak się robi te potrawy. Nie martw się, potrafię posługiwać się pałeczkami. To zaczynajmy! Tylko założę na kimono fartuszek. Masz jakiś zbędny?- powiedziała ochoczo dziewczyna

- Tak mam jeden. Tajwan zostawiła go u mnie w Boże Narodzenie. Chciałem go zwrócić ale ona powiedziała że mi go daje. Naprawdę jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny że mi pomagasz.- powiedział chłopak po czym ukłonił się. Podał dziewczynie fartuszek. Gdy go założyła powiedział

- Łaał Arisu…Wyglądasz jak mangowa dziewczyna… Jesteś kawaii! Czy…Czy mogę zrobić tobie zdjęcie?- zapytał zarumieniony

- Ależ oczywiście Kiku, nie krępuj się- zaśmiała się dziewczyna

Zrobiła pozę niewinnej, mangowej dziewczynki. Kiku gdy zobaczył zrobione przez siebie zdjęcie stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy.

Kiku założył swój biały fartuszek i wzięli się do pracy. Gdy już skończyli, zjedli swoje dzieło. Było bardzo dobre.

Okazało się że ramen jest w formie „chińskiej zupki" więc kubeczki zalali wodą i mieli gotowe jedzenie.

- Więc...Będę cię nazywać Sawa-chan, dobrze? Więc..Sawa-chan…- powiedział zakłopotany Japonia

- Tak Kiku…- zapytała zdziwiona

- Mam do ciebie pytanie…- zapytał jeszcze bardziej się czerwieniąc

- Pytaj o co chcesz!- powiedziała z uśmiechem Alicja

- Czy…ty…- zapytał Kiku a jego ręce zaczęły się pocić

- Taak, o co chodzi?- zapytała wesoło dziewczyna

- Czy ty…..Czy ty…

Mogłabyś otworzyć mi te pałeczki? Nie potrafię…To krępujące, ale przyznaję, odkąd zaczęli je produkować w Chinach, ich opakowania są pancerne.- powiedział z ulgą

- Ależ oczywiście, proszę, już otworzone- powiedziała z uśmiechem rozrywając saszetkę

- Dziękuję, Sawa- chan jesteś wspaniała!- powiedział Japonia wesoło

- Nie ma za co.- odpowiedziała

- Zrobimy sobie maraton japońskich horrorów? Czy raczej horrorów anime?- zapytał

- Anime. Anime zdecydowanie! No to może najpierw „Higurashi no naku koro ni"? A później lecimy z „Umineko […]"

- Tak, już włączam dvd! –powiedział ucieszony Japonia

I tak zanim się spostrzegli była godzina 23 wieczorem, a nad jeziorem zaczęły latać świetliki.

- Sawa- chan, już jest 23! Dzieci w twoim wieku powinny już spać! – powiedział tonem dziadka japończyk

- Ale ja wcale nie jestem dzieckiem! Mimo że w ludzkiej skali mam 15 lat to zyskałam prawa miejskie ok. 713 lat temu!- powiedziała naburmuszona

- Eh…No dobrze… Ja też wcale nie mam tych 19 lat na które wyglądam. Ale już chodźmy spać. Pokażę ci twój pokój. –powiedział zaspanym tonem

Poszedł z Sawą w głąb korytarza i pokazał jej ostatnie drzwi. Gdy je otworzyła zobaczyła pokój cały w plakatach z anime z wielkimi półkami na których były same mangi. Łóżko było w kształcie Hello Kitty a róż bił po oczach

- C-co to za miejsce?- zapytała zszokowana

- To tylko pokój Tajwanu- powiedział z uśmiechem Honda

Sawa przebrała się, umyła zęby i zmierzała do swojego pokoju.

- Oyasuminasai- powiedział z uśmiechem Honda

- Oyasuminasai- odpowiedziała mu Warszawa

Zanim się spostrzegła film się urwał. Zasnęła…

* * *

Kącik MonsterMiku cz.2: Wreszcie skończyłam ten nieszczęsny rozdział o Japonii. Robiłam go miesiąc!

Jestem z japońskiego gnom więc dłuższe rzeczy po języku kwitnącej wiśni pisała mi moja siostra Mikan (dziękuję!) która się japońskiego już trochę uczy

Uważam że najlepsza jest część z pałeczkami ale to tylko moja skromna opinia...

Dziękuję że to czytacie, podzielcie się swoimi wrażeniami!

~MonsterMiku

* * *

Przypiski rękopiski na temat japońskiego

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Warushawa desu. Watashi wa ju go sai desu. Douzo joroshiku onegaishimasu." -" Widzimy się poraz pierwszy (?). Nazywam się Warszawa. Mam 15 lat. Proszę się mną opiekować/ proszę być mi przychylnym ( coś w stylu miło mi)"

"Oyasuminasai"- "Dobranoc"

~MonsterMiku


End file.
